Femme au pouvoir
by Anana16
Summary: "Tony n'en fait toujours qu'a sa tête mais il pourrait finir par le regretter, si il les avaient écouté il ne serait pas dans ce pétrain, avec deux gros sein parfaitement dessiné et un joli derrière." Rated M au cas où. Toute l'équipe avec Pepper, Rhodes et Happy, Tony centric. Quelques drames aussi.


**Sa y est je me lance, je commence une fic! J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira! Allez bonne lecture.**

prologue: Par pitié, faite le taire !

La journée avait si bien commencer ! Thor a encore cassé la télé, Clint et Tony couraient, et Bruce les coursaient fou de rage. Ils avaient encore réussi à le mettre hors de lui avec leurs conneries. Steve essayait de ramener le calme et Natasha regardait la scène d'un air dubitatif. Bref, en somme une journée normal dans la tour stark, qui est devenue la tour des avengers.

Et puis ils eurent un appel de Fury leur aboyant que Loki avait été repéré dans un coin paumé. Cela faisait 3 mois depuis la bataille de New york et Loki s'était échappé. Après avoir reçu les coordonnées ils se sont dépéchés de partir. Mais Tony arrivait toujours avant eux grâce à son costume.

-Tony, attends nous ! Cette fois-ci c'est Loki, tu n'y arriveras jamais tout seul ! A ordonné steve

Mais bien sur, d'après Tony les ordres sont faient pour être brisés.

-T'inquiète cap, je vais être prudent tu me connais. Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi maman !

-Tony se n'est pas drôle ! Et oui justement je te connais et c'est sa qui me fait peur ! Pour une fois dans ta vie fais ce qu'on te dis.

-Tony si tu meurs transpercé par un sceptre ne te plaint pas. Cette fois c'étais Natasha

-Sa y est je le vois au loin ! Mais il est avec quelqu'un, sa devient intérressant !

-Tony, ne fonce pas la tête la première !

- Oh sa va, détendez vous ! C'est juste un dieu psychopathe qui a voulu envahir la terre et tous nous tuez et qui a aussi de gros problèmes affectifs ! C'est pas si pire !

PDV Stark :

Loki tourna la tête vers moi avec une mine renfrognée. Il avait pas l'air content, en même temps il a jamais l'air content ! Faut dire que je vient d'interrompre sa conversation avec une putain de bombe ! Elle a aussi un costume vert, cette couleur me rend malade ! Avant quand je pensais au vert je pensais à la nature... Maintenant je pense à ce Dieu fou ! Elle me regarde avec un sourire en coin, j'aime pas trop sa.

- Hey, Rodolphe ! Je t'ai manqué depuis la dernière fois, admet le ! T'es en bonne compagnie à ce que je vois ! Ta déjà couché avec elle ou s'est la prochaine étape ?

- Stark ! Tais toi ! Tu vas le regretté sale mortel !

- Enchanté monsieur Stark, je suis Amora, l'enchanteresse.

- Enchanter mon chou, puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez, je n'ose imaginez qu'une aussi belle demoiselle complote avec Rodolphe !

- Stark je te conseille te fermer ta gueule toute de suite, ou...

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas essayer de me tuer ?

- M'oublierais tu ? Lui il te promet une mort mais moi je préfère m'amuser un peu avec mes victimes, c'est un bon divertissement.

- Allons mes amis, réglons ceci pacifiquement

- Pour qui me prend tu ? Je suis un dieu stupide humain !

Que foutait les autres ? Sa commence à chauffer, pourquoi ils viennent d'échanger un regard complice ? Je la sens pas du tout celle là .

Loki lança une boule de lumière verte dans un sombre sourire, qui en hérissa les poils de Tony. Puis il se m'y à en lancer plusieurs avce un regard rempli de haine. Tony les esquiva comme il le pouvait et il tira à son tour plusieurs missiles transperçant l'air, malheureusement il esquiva facilement et continua de sourire. Ceci n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui, surtout qu'il n'y avait que loki lui tirant dessus, Amora arborait un sourire victorieux à l'avance, c'était de mauvaise augure. Il se concentra sur Loki et ses tirs et en oublia la charmante jeune femme qui profita de son inattention pour tirer un sort rapide et précis qu'il pris en plein fouet. Un cris de douleur retentit et puis la seconde d'après il dégringolait du ciel. Il atterri dans un vacarme assourdissant et forma un cratère au beau milieu du champs. Loki et l'enchanteresse disparurent en un rire hystérique. Les vengeurs arrivaient au loin le plus vite possible se rendant compte qu'ils arrivaient trop tard.


End file.
